


The Friend I Didn't Know I Was Into...

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Asexual Christine Canigula, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Christine Canigula & Michael Mell Friendship, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Michael Mell, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I dunno how many chapters will be here., If I feel like it., Jeremy Heere Needs a Hug, Jeremy Heere is Shorter than Michael Mell, Jeremy and Christine date when the story starts., Jeremy is a twink and you can't convince me otherwise, Lesbian Chloe Valentine, Lesbian Jenna Rolan, M/M, Michael Mell Has Two Moms, Michael Mell Needs a Hug, No one is straight and I love it., Pansexual Brooke Lohst, Pansexual Jake Dillinger, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere, Post-Squip Rich Goranski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Sad Michael, Seduction, Shy Jeremy Heere, Twink Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy's 18th birthday... everything that night changed... well... everything...
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Jenna Rolan, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere (formerly), Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Friend I Didn't Know I Was Into...

20xx... Senior year, they always say, "Make the most of it.", especially because graduation was right across the corner. And how does Michael Mell spend it? Playing video games in his basement with the occasional stoning, of course. He hasn't talked to a lot of people after... the incident happened... with... him, Jeremy Heere.

The boy he had known for 13 years... they played games, they got matching tattoos, they sat together all the time during lunch, Jeremy sometimes even offered to buy him sushi whenever Michael had a bad day... He was the best friend a guy could ever ask for... Michael could never replace anyone in his place,

...

Michael had picked up his phone, brushing his fingers against the Pac-man icon on the back of it's cover, and played a song from Bob Marley. He had pushed his headphones that were previously placed comfortably on his neck so it was now on his ears as the upbeat "gnarly" tune of Bob Marley's music fills his ears and laid back straight into the bean bag that was behind him. It didn't help the headache he had in his head, however.

Michael could never replace Jeremy with anyone...

Sadly, that's wasn't the same story was Jeremy himself. He had ditched Michael for signing up for the school play during junior year, ignored the tan boy for weeks, and...

**"Get out of my way."**

**"...Loser."**

Those words shattered Michael.

And all Michael did was just... support him. Want the best for him. Stay with him and help him through thick and thin. Just make him happy.

Jeremy never returned any of that back ever since the incident ended, instead, he ignored him and hurt him without any regards to his feelings... he hurt Michael the most of everyone... because of that... SQUIP...but after all of this. Michael didn't care. He _shouldn't_ care. Jeremy's happy... and that's what always mattered for Michael, the only thing he should care about... Jeremy's happiness.

After junior year's summer, Jeremy had made friends with a bunch of people.

Michael didn't feel like talking to any of them. Especially how they kept calling the boy, "anti-social headphones" or "stoning loser" during the beginning of the junior year and all of a sudden, they started talking to him out of the blue just because of what Jeremy did... and that he also save all of them from certain... world domination of a mind-controlling tic-tac that came from Japan.

After the whole incident, Jeremy didn't sit with Michael as much, now he often sat with... Christine...

Christine... the person who was so, so... passionate about theater... and one of the most admired people in all of Middleborough High. And of course, having tons of admirers, Jeremy is one of them. After the whole incident with the SQUIP, Jeremy managed to get Christine, and the days after, they began dating, they did all sorts of things together... all cute couple things... holding hands in the halls, kissing after Christine finished her rehearsals, going out on dates, everything... Michael always felt... hurt... but, for some reason, but no matter what, he tried his best to stay happy for Jeremy...

And what was worse was that Michael had always third-wheeled wherever they went... the carnival, Olive Green, the park, anywhere. Jeremy always asked Michael to go with him now that there was no Keanu Reeves hologram to help the guy out and he usually accepted. Michael always had to stay in the back and support Jeremy, giving the lanky boy advice from time to time. "Tell her she's sweet!" "You can do it, man!" "I believe in you so much, dude!". 

When senior year started, Jeremy created a new lunch table which he had called "The SQUIP Squad" which had all of the new friends Jeremy had made during his with the SQUIP... Jeremy had invited Michael to sit along because he deserved to "belong in the group". Every time he sat at the table, he always felt unwelcome, although the squad frequently says otherwise. Jeremy and Christine, however, was always late. They always say it's because they were just busy with a few things... every time Michael heard it, it made his face heat up... not in embarrassment or anything... more like... anger. It just wasn't a positive emotion he was feeling whenever he saw both of them... he was felt...

Jealous...?

...

The song already ended.

_That was fast... I didn't even get to enjoy it._

Michael sighed and took a sip from the crystal Pepsi bottle right next to him, it tasted flat... and sort of gross, but he downed it anyway.

He took a deep breath as he scrolled social media looking for anything cool he could catch his eyes on, the feed was mostly filled with Apocalypse of The Damned level tips or YouTube Let's Plays.

*DING! DING!*

A text notification had shown up at the top of the phone.

* * *

_-New Message from Jesus Christ-ine✨-_

_Jesus Christ-ine✨:_

_Hiiii, sweetheart! How are you today? ^_^_

* * *

Oh right... Christine was also Michael's best friend. After Jeremy and Christine started... dating, Jeremy introduced her to Michael, at first, the Filipino was a bit uncomfortable when she started talking to him by himself, but slowly, they had realized they had so much in common and they began a friendship of their own.

When Christine wasn't so busy with rehearsals or... Jeremy and her friends, she was hanging out with Michael. They ate ice cream, cosplayed as their favorite characters from plays and musicals, and from time to time, Christine went to Michael's house to play video games, when Jeremy and he played against each other, Jeremy usually lost. But with Christine, they were almost even, Michael would beat her on normal occasions but sometimes Christine manages to beat him without him being able to get a hit on her, it was actually... refreshing to have another player who made winning against a challenge, however, she wasn't a replacement at all for the title "Player Two", that's meant for Jeremy and him only. There was also one day when she asked to smoke weed when Michael was in the middle of smoking it, he didn't at all agree to it, but then the junior actress begged him with puppy eyes that the Filipino could never say "No" to and next thing he knew, Christine was coughing smoke like crazy immediately regretting her actions. Michael could remember the exact words that were said right after the devious act.

"O-okay! Ack! I-I'm gonna b-be honest, t-that- Oogh! Felt kinda good... but I-I didn't... Ughhgh! expect... it t-to b-be so! Ack-ah! strong!"

"Chris, honey, it is not candy! It's weed. This is why I don't let you smoke a blunt!"

"I-I thought cannabis wouldn't do that... y-you... *wheeze!* don't cough like crazy when you... ack! do this!"

"That's because I've done it before! I'm never gonna let you ever do anything like this ever again, end of story."

Okay, he was dozing off for a second, Michael taps the notification and was taken to the text convo between him and Christine.

* * *

_Jesus Christ-ine✨_

_4:14 PM_

_-Hiiii, sweetheart! How are you today? ^_^_

_-Mikey?_

* * *

Michael chuckled a bit at Christine's perfect grammar when she typed before starting to type once again himself.

_Chris, you type like a grandmother using a typewriter... it's adorable._

* * *

_Jesus Christ-ine✨_

_sorry I was napping -_

_school sucks ass -_

_\- Aww... I wanna come over and hug you but I'm busy myself..._

_y? todays Friday -_

_u dont have practice -_

_\- Didn't you forget?_

_\- Today's Jeremy's birthday!!_

_\- My sweetie's finally 18!_

_\- He's throwing a massive party at his house!! He's inviting us too with all of the others!_

* * *

Oh shit... Michael forgot... today's November 23rd... Jeremy Heere's birthday. Michael forgot completely... he didn't know what gift to even give him? Michael was excited a bit, he started typing the phrase...

_"_ _hell yea! lets"_

Then he suddenly stops... he's starting to have second thoughts... hovering his thumb over the backspace button.

Taking a deep sigh, the tanned geek erases the phrase and retypes a new sentence and sends it.

* * *

_Jesus Christ-ine✨_

_Im sorry im not coming along with u -_

_\- What...?! But why?! (っ °Д °;)っ_

_\- I thought you and Jeremy were the bestest of friends!!_

_I know I know but im still not used to parties -_

_thats all -_

_╯︿╰ -_

_\- That's not an answer, Mikey._

_\- I'm sorry if I'm pressing too much but, that's not something_

_\- Please tell me what's really going on._

_\- You two have always been with each other, for you to say no to this is not normal._

_\- It's his 18th birthday for goodness sake!! It's not like you to not attend a birthday party of a friend you've known your whole life!!_

_\- Plsss tell me!_

* * *

_Shit._

...

Maybe Michael should've been straight forward... saying that he wasn't used to parties isn't a quite a good answer, especially if the party he'd be going to is his best friend's 18th birthday party.

Christine was still typing... _what kind of 10-page essay is she writing?_ Christine always manages to type so fast on her phone that sometimes she would respond nearly right after the tanned boy had finished texting. 

The next text... was... well, something to say the least.

* * *

_Jesus Christ-ine✨_

_\- Is it because... I'm dating Jeremy?_

* * *

"W-what...?!" Michael silently muttered to himself in surprise, he felt his muscles tense up a bit and face started to heat up.

_What does she mean?_

Sweat begins forming and trickling down his face as he reads the text over and over again, he kept trying to text answers for excuses but he always kept hitting backspace. He tried to make simple answers like "No" or "It's not that" but he still can't find the confidence to send it. Then...

* * *

_Jesus Christ-ine✨_

_\- I've noticed you've been hanging out less with him especially after what happened with the... SQUIP thing..._

_\- You told me that he's ignored you for a few weeks because of it. Then after we started dating, you've only talked to him only once a week._

_\- You guys aren't in another fight or anything, are you?_

_no! it's not that!! -_

_it's just that I'm having a rly shitty day -_

* * *

_Fuck... that excuse was worse._ Christine stopped texting him, confusing the tanned geek in the process. Christine knew something was wrong and immediately began pressing him on it...

_Wait... does she know...?_

**🎶"Don't worry about a thing,**  
 **'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"** **🎶**

"Dear God!" Michael yelped as his ringtone of Bob Marley began belting out from the speakers of his phone, making him nearly drop it onto the tiled floor. Taking a breath from the sudden noise intruding the silent atmosphere of his basement, before seeing the caller's name on shown on the display.

* * *

_Jesus Christ-ine✨ is calling..._

_Decline_

_Answer_

* * *

Crap. Christine's ringing him up, she must be wondering for answers. Michael gave a long, exasperated sigh in defeat before clicking on "Answer", awaiting for the concerned voice of the young actress from the other end.

"Hello?! Mikey?! What's going on?!" screamed a shrill voice coming straight from the phone who Michael could easily assume is Christine. "Yeah, what?" Michael asked leaning back more into the bean bag that he was sitting on. "Michael, please. Tell me why you don't want to go to the party, that's all I want to know." Christine begged, however, Michael wasn't answering back at all, Christine begging was still strong and eventually Michael was forced to answer.

"It's... I..."

"Yes... it's because... of you two... and everyone else..." Michael stammered, giving out a direct answer to the other end. A sigh could be heard from her end as Michael continued to speak. "I-I mean after what happened with the SQUIP bullshit or whatever, I really didn't know how to speak to the people who kept insulting me since freshman year had suddenly stopped and begun talking to you like nothing bad went down in the first place. I know Rich has been insisting that the reason why he kept calling me "fag" or "antisocial" was because of the SQUIP shit, but... it hurt you know. I'd rather stay home and get stoned rather than go do something I'm not comfortable with, Jeremy's birthdays were usually just us hanging out or playing Warcraft with our online friends, not full-on parties... I-I dunno, I just... didn't expect to have a party for his birthday...". Michael wasn't too fond at parties...

Especially because of what happened last time.

**"I am hanging in the bathroom, at the biggest party of the fall."**

**"God! He's such a loser!"**

**"All by himself..."  
**

**"Awesome party, I'm so glad I came..."**

Also because of what happened to the same big party that he came to.

**"Rich set a fire and he burned down the house!"**

Michael could only assume that Rich was desperate to remove the SQUIP at that time, Jake had to get a new house because of what happened... Michael's friend's brother did something similar when he tried to take care of his SQUIP, what he did however ended getting him up in the mental hospital... The tanned geek was thankful that Rich didn't end up in the same situation but...

f"Michael!"

"Oh-! Shit! Sorry! Uh... what are we talking about again...?" Michael exclaimed, noticing that he was spacing out when he supposed to be still talking to Christine. Christine giggled a bit before speaking up again, "Geez, Mikey! You're becoming another me..." "Hey... shut up.". That's right, Christine had what she described as "A touch of ADD!~". The young actress started talking once more, "Anyways, please, Jeremy's doing something new, you should too! Please, I promise nothing bad is gonna happen at this party." Christine pleaded. "Christine...". "Mikey, pleeease??"

Giving a long sigh, Michael slid his body from the bean bag onto the carpet rug. "Fineee... I'll go." Michael sighed in absolute defeat, hearing a small giggle from the other end of the line. "Okay, thank you soooo much, Mikey. I promise you this night will be something you won't forget! Love you, boo!" Christine eagerly promised.

_It better be... I'd rather be watching cable porn right now..._

"I-I hope so! Love you too." Michael sighed, giving a small goodbye as he hung up the phone, stood up, and collapsed right onto the nearby unmade, messy bed, burying his face into the pillows as he screamed into it. _Why did I say yes?!_

*KNOCK KNOCK!*

"Gah-!"

*KNOCK KNOCK!*

Loud knocks came from the basement door, causing the tanned geek to jolt up from the pillows in shock.

"Anak! Are you in there?" another voice yelled from the other side of the door who Michael can easily assume is his mother... well, one of his mothers.

"Yeah..." Michael groaned, shifting away from the bed and standing up. "Can you come up here? I need to talk to you." said the woman upstairs. Michael sighed, stumbling slowly as he opened the basement door to see his mom in a formal, floral print, knee-length dress in the kitchen looking for something in the pantry. 

"Nanay? Something up?" Michael questioned as the brunette mother searched around the wooden cupboards. "Uhm... I'm looking for my... earrings... uh... Your ina and I have to be going somewhere..." _Going somewhere? They never told me about this..._

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Michael continued to ask, his mother replied, still searching around the cupboards. "We're... uh... going to a Thanksgiving party that your mother's friends are throwing, it's for parents only...".

_A party...? What a coincidence... But..._

"How'd you lose your earrings though?" Michael asked, approaching the kitchen, helping his mother find what she was looking for. "I was making some food for the guests at the party and then one of my earrings... fell off when I cooking..." she answered, finding a small hoop earring in the pots in the sink, giving out a small sigh of relief as she attached the earring onto her earlobe. Michael took a glance at the table and spotted a not-too-big, aluminum foil container wrapped in more foil. "Hey, nanay. What were you cooking anyway?", Michael questioned, trying to peek into the dish without damaging the foil tightly bound within the container. "Pancit, like always." Michael's mother replied, receiving a small "ooh!" from the old-school nerd, pancit was one of his favorite foods that were from the Philippines, others being lumpia, sinigang, balut (even though he gagged the first time he tried it), etc.

"I made some extra just in case you want some. But anyway, enough about me. How was school?" she said as she sat down next to the table. "Well, we don't have any homework since Thanksgiving Break started... and uh..."

...

"Oh right! Jeremy's birthday is today!"

"Ah! I forgot about that... How old is he turning?"

"Eighteen. He's throwing some sort of massive party at his house."

"A party, you say? That's new... his last birthdays were usually just him at our house..."

Michael shrugged, it was unexpected for Jeremy to do something like this, really.

"Hey, this might be unexpected but... I'm gonna head to his house... I didn't really wanna go but his friends are literally... pestering me to go and you know how I can't miss my best friend's first birthday party. So... can I go?" Michael asked, stifling a fake laugh... he certainly didn't want to come... but everyone else was saying otherwise. Michael's mom walked over to him and said with an expression of amusement on her face. "Anak, you're 18 and you have your own car... even though that car might be a little less than ideal..." Michael let out a small scoff at the sudden input about his PT Cruiser, "Hey, at least I have a car!" Michael said with a small pout. "Mikey, dear. That PT Cruiser made neighbors think your lolo lived with us.". Michael huffed in annoyance as she continued to speak. "Anyways, do whatever you want. Just try not to get drunk, sweetheart, don't wanna have you acting like last time.", "H-hey! That was only one time!". Michael whined only to get a small grin from his mother as she pats the tanned geek's head despite being shorter than by a lot and headed out the door, leaving Michael alone inside the house.

Belting out an enormous yawn, Michael stumbled back into his basement as the smile he pulled for his mother slowly faded, he really wasn't up for going to another party... even if it's for Jeremy's birthday. Suddenly his phone buzzed as several notifications appear all on the top of his phone.

* * *

_-Christine Canigula has added you and 6 others to "New Chat"!-_

_-Christine Canigula has renamed the chat to "Gifts for Jeremy!"_

_Christine Canigula:_

_Hi, guys!! Do you all remember the address to Jeremy's house?_

_Chloe Valentine:_

_Jesus chris why are you makin a chatroom?_

* * *

_A group chat...? With six other people...?_ Michael rubs his eyes as he clicks on the notification, directing him towards the messaging app, he checks the people in the chat and sees familiar names...

* * *

_-Chatroom: "Gifts for Jeremy!"_

_Contacts:_

_Christine Canigula [Host]_

_Michael Mell_

_Brooke Lohst_

_Jenna Rolan_

_Chloe Valentine_

_Jake Dillinger_

_Rich Goranski_

_Jeremy Heere_

* * *

_Gifts for Jeremy!_

_5:09 PM_

_-Christine Canigula:_

_Hi, guys!! Do you all remember the address to Jeremy's house?_

_-Chloe Valentine:_

_Jesus chris why are you makin a chatroom?_

_-Rich Goranski:_

_yea whats up?_

_-Christine Canigula:_

_I'm going to the store to buy Jeremy something, it's really important and I need to give this message to him... I can't let him know about this..._

* * *

_Should I tell her...?_ Michael began typing something that was bothering him on the chat and then...

* * *

_Gifts for Jeremy!_

_-Jeremy Heere:_

_Cant let me no bout what??_

_-Christine Canigula:_   
_SHITTTT_

_**-Christine Cangula has removed Jeremy Heere from the group chat-** _

_-Jake Dillinger:_

_aofjpkdsopapf_

_OMFG IM LAUGHING_

_-Rich Goranski:_

_Hi laughing_

_-Jake Dillinger:_

_finish that joke and I will end u_

_-Christine Canigula:_

_I THOUGHT I CHECKED THE CONTACTS TO SEE HE WASN'T IN THE CHATROOM_

_-Jenna Rolan:_

_U thot?_

_-Christine Canigula:_

_SHUT UP JENNA!!  
_

_HE CAN'T KNOW ABOUT THISSSSS_

* * *

Michael used all of his willpower trying not to burst out in tears of amusement before pulling up the reply field beginning to type, Christine rarely ever curses, and to witness the scene made Michael nearly explode in laughter, but it made Michael question: Why is Christine so determined to hide her gift from Jeremy? Everyone else had already said what they were going to give the week before.

* * *

-Me:

know about what? y are u worried about your gift 4 Jeremy?

also, y are u making this chat in the 1st place

...

...

_-Christine Canigula:_

_First, it's a secret. And second, we're gonna be using this chatroom to help a certain shy someone get along with his/her friends... even though they think they don't fit with us..._

_In which they clearly do!_

_-Rich Goranski:_

_well y r they being such a pussy? we ll accept them no matter what_

_jakey d can buy them sbarros if they think they arent worth shit_

_-Jake Dillinger:_

_Richie I swear. I only got food for u and Chris that doesnt mean ill buy food for everyone_

_but yes ill help this dude with whatever period theyre having_

* * *

Michael sighed as he sits right back down on his bed, mattress squeaking under his weight. Looking at the text Jake had sent and pouting a bit, Christine just indirectly called him out and it was a little uncalled for... but Michael felt a bit... thankful.

* * *

_-Christine Canigula:_

_Anyways, ignoring that, does anyone of you guys know where Jeremy's house is?_

_-Jenna Rolan:_

_Heere if u guys don't know where the furry's house is. I got it_

_( Jeremyshouse.txt)_

_Me:-_

_Heeey only I know where his house is..._

_howd you know that??_

_-Jenna Rolan_

_I have my ways ;)_

_anyways enough bout me,_

_we's gots a party to go to in like an hour, move ur slow asses n get going!_

* * *

Michael shuddered at that comment as he shut down the phone. Taking a small breath, he stood up and stretched a bit before stumbling over to his closet to find his favorite hoodie that he loved to wear... he found it in the backroom of Spencer's Gifts and bought it in the freshman year... but it was several sizes too big but he still loved everything about it, thankfully, his growth spurt came in shortly after, and now he can enjoy the comfort of his custom-made sweatshirt without it getting stuck between ANY door.

Shortly after changing, Michael grabbed his keys and headed towards the garage. "Bye, nana- oh wait..." _They already left for their party..._

Giving a long sigh, the tanned geek inserted the small metal key into the slot, plugged in his phone, tuned into the usual playlist of Bob Marley, and a bit of Whitney on the side, started the engine and drove off onto the road. 

Soon enough, he was in Jeremy's driveway. Other cars already pulled up who Michael could assume were from the people Jeremy had invited. About... 4... That's not a lot... especially for a party that a guy who managed to make friends with almost everyone in school... even though that was because of the SQUIP... but enough worrying about an illegal Wintergreen tic-tac, Michael had a party from Player Two to attend... (Even though, cable porn is a better option right now...). Adjusting his hoodie and grabbing his phone, Michael stumbled up to the door and pressed the door-bell nearby.

  
Not too long after ringing, voices began leaking from the inside.

"Hey. He's here."

"Don't you mean, he'th heer-"

"Rich. I swear, do not even dare finish that damn sentence."

"Hun, why don't you get the door? You know how to talk to him."

"But what if he...-"

"Dude, he's not. It's already over for like... a year now. Just go and speak to the guy like nothing's wrong."

Michael could hear a groan from the other side of the door before the voice started speaking again.

"F-fine. I'll do it."

...

...

*CREAK!*

"Oh! Michael! You're here! How's my Player One doing?"

...

"Hey, Jere."

He's not even inside the house yet but Michael could assume this night was truly gonna get weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I have other multi-chapter stories, why am I creating another one?? I got into the BMC fandom a few weeks ago... (excuse my late-ass...) and I LOVED IT as well several other musicals since I was locked in my house all this time... Also, I loved the "boyf riends" ship... and several others, (Pinkberry, RichJake, etc.), Anyways, enough about me, stay tuned to see the party chapter that I'll be releasing around the weekend. With that said... I'll see y'all next time! Have an awesome day/night! ZuWrites signing off!
> 
> Michael's Tagalog translations:  
> ina and nanay: both mean "mom"  
> lolo: "dad"  
> anak: "child"


End file.
